Born To Die
by arroz.con.pollo
Summary: TEEN!LOCK. John amaba la adrenalina en dosis peligrosamente altas y era por eso que estaba con Sherlock Holmes, para saciar esa hambre de acción y velocidad. Vivir rápido y morir joven.


**Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y a ACD y la canción Born To Die a Lana del Rey. Este fic lo hago por amor al arte y porque amo este fandom y su gente bonita. Disculpen mis faltas ortográficas y disfruten :)**

* * *

_Choose your last words, this is the last time _  
_Cause you and I, we were born to die._

oÖo

John amaba la adrenalina en dosis peligrosamente altas y era por eso que estaba con Sherlock Holmes, para saciar esa hambre de acción y velocidad. Vivir rápido y morir joven.

Por eso cada noche de viernes se escabullía en su ventana, con cuidado de no hacer ruido e iba hasta donde Sherlock que le esperaba recostado al auto de su hermano o en su motocicleta listo para llevarlo a un paseo a toda velocidad en la carretera a las afuera del pueblo.

- ¿Quieres escapar conmigo?

A John le extrañó la pregunta.

-¿A que se debe la pregunta?.

-Este pueblo es pequeño para los dos. Solo quiero escapar e irme lejos de aquí, donde tu y yo podamos estar en paz.

John le miró con una pizca de desconcierto. Irse y dejar todo atrás; a su familia y sus amigos.

-No creo que sea el momento. No estoy listo para irme así sin más.

Sherlock no volvió a tocar el tema en todo el camino, aparcando el auto negro en un mirador abandonado a mitad del camino, lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los encuentre, su pequeño Edén.

Sus besos eran dulces y apasionados y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos sin pudor, con conocimiento. Ahí nadie los señalarían, nadie los insultarían. Solo eran ellos dos versus el mundo.

En clases apenas y se miraban como lo hacían en ese momento. Actuaban como un par de amigos más, resolviendo misterios y algunos pequeños casos y discutiendo.

A John le dolía no decirle a Sherlock cuanto lo quería y necesitaba. Igualmente Sherlock.

Eran codependientes del otro.

Aveces John creía que su amor no bastaba para Sherlock cuando lo vió inyectandose cocaína, marchitandoce lentamente. Aún así siguieron juntos.

Ya casi no salían en esas solitarias noches de viernes y cuando lo hacían, Sherlock estaba drogado. John no quería hablar, solo miraba el camino que parecía infinito y pedía que regresaran al pueblo.

Y la fatídica noche llegó.

Los padres de John, tan estrictos como eran, descubrieron la relación de su hijo y sus escapadas. De Harry no esperaban mucho, pero de John...

El muchacho rubio salió de su casa con una maleta negra en el hombro tras hacer una rápida llamada.

Sherlock apareció minutos después preocupado. John le besó fuerte como si no quisiera que desapareciera.

-Estoy listo, vámonos lejos de aquí. Solos tu y yo.

A Sherlock no le convenció.

Nadie tenía la culpa. John explotó gritando todo lo que no había dicho y Sherlock también.

-Tu sólo piensas en ti. Nunca te preguntas si tus acciones molestan a los demás, estoy harto de ti.

- ¿Y para que me pedistes que escapáramos juntos?, dilo ya, dime que no me amas.

- Yo nunca dije eso.- John le miró desde el lado del copiloto con ojos llorosos de la rabia y tristeza. - Nunca dije nada cuando te veía drogarte.

- ¿Entonces de qué te quejas?.

- Aveces pienso que tú no me amas como yo te amo. No sé como me enamoré de tí...

Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa cuando del otro lado un camión se acercaba a velocidad contra ellos, achurrando y destrozando el metal a su alrededor. Sherlock solo atinó a gritar el nombre de John cuando vió su jumper color avena mancharse con sangre.

- ¡John, por favor no!.

Recibió varios golpes y quizá tenía alguna contusión pero eso no evitó que se quitara el cinturón y tratara de llegar donde John.

-Sher... yo, te amo... perdoname.

- Deja de hablar. No gastes fuerzas.- Lo cargó en brazos y lo sacó del asiento manchando sus brazos y camisa de rojo - no me dejes John, no me dejes...

* * *

**N/A: AHHHHHHHHH dejé el final en puntos suspensivos porque me gusta el suspenso *u*, ¿Sherlock murió junto a John?, ¿John sobrevivió? lo dejo a su criterio :D. Btw, AMO a Lana del Rey a pesar de lo que digan y hace tiempo eh querido hacer un songfic y un teenlock y no eh tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora porque luchar para ser alguien en la vida cuesta mucho.**


End file.
